


some hearts are diamonds

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain





	some hearts are diamonds

— Что? — Уилл постарался, чтобы его тон не был слишком грубым, но вышло так себе, особенно с учетом того, как Тесла смотрел на него своим характерным пристальным изучающим взглядом.  
И это чертовски мешало сосредоточиться на работе.  
— Ты в курсе, что алмаз — это самый твердый и в то же время самый хрупкий драгоценный камень?  
— Допустим, — пожал он плечами и уже не скрывая раздражения спросил: — Знание этого как-то должно помочь мне сейчас с работой?  
— Почему-то люди ошибочно думают, что его можно хоть кувалдой бить, — продолжал Тесла, игнорируя вопрос Уилла. — Но это не так. Достаточно одного неосторожного движения — и этот прекрасный драгоценный камень останется пыльной крошкой на твоей ладони.  
Уилл только сейчас заметил, что Тесла что-то сжимал в левой руке, а когда раскрыл ладонь, то увидел смятый металлический комок. А потом Тесла начал его растирать буквально в крошку. Наверное, стоило порадоваться, что для наглядного примера он использовал всего лишь бесполезный кусок металла, а не драгоценный камень.  
— Тесла… — Уилл, сбитый с толку внезапной лекцией об алмазах и непонятно к чему устроенной демонстрацией, начал закипать.  
— Есть люди алмазы, редкий экземпляр, а от того такой же ценный, как и сам камень, — Тесла, стряхнув железную крошку, повертел в руке бокал с вином, чуть наклонил, и молчал все это время, словно засмотрелся на игру отсветов от камина на бордовой жидкости.  
— Точнее, — наконец продолжил он, — ограненные алмазы. Их сердца сверкают так ярко, почти нестерпимо. И не удивительно, что такой блеск может привлечь к себе внимание. Верно, Уильям?  
Уилл откинулся на спинку кресла и сложил руки на груди, удерживаясь от тяжелого вздоха и понимая, что Тесла работать ему определенно не даст, пока не сочтет, что минутка «просвещения» закончена.  
— Это можно сравнить с абнормальными способностями, — уголки губ Теслы дернулись в слабом подобии улыбки. — А может, так оно и есть…  
— Слушай, — Уилл развел руками, — в любое другое время я, возможно, с радостью выслушал бы тебя, но сейчас…  
— Ты один из таких людей-алмазов, Уильям.  
— Что?  
Уилл подумал, что ослышался. Поморгал, открыл рот, и тут же закрыл, пытаясь переварить услышанное. И пожалел, что перешел на линзы. Так хотя бы можно было снять очки, повертеть их в руках, протереть… А так ему оставалось с, наверное, очень глупым видом смотреть на Теслу, на лице которого не было ни тени насмешки, издевки или еще чего-нибудь в этом же роде.  
— Поначалу я не мог понять Хелен, — усмехнулся Тесла. — Почему именно ты? Ни на минуту не верил в эту чушь про возможность видеть нашу реальность такой, какая она есть, признавая, что прямо у нас под носом есть и другой мир. Таких людей на самом деле больше, чем ты думаешь. Было что-то еще. А потом я понял, когда… когда…  
— Попал под влияние моего… эм… хмм… света? — Уилл отчаянно пытался не засмеяться. — Если бы я не знал тебя, то подумал бы, что это такое своеобразное признание в любви.  
— В тебе сдох романтик, — фыркнул Тесла. — Возможно, даже не рождался. Хочешь сказать, что знаешь меня?  
— Представь себе, а потому из всей той чуши, которую ты тут нес, я вынес для себя одно: ты экспериментировал, как долго я продержусь. Ну что, доволен результатом? А теперь пошел вон. У меня работы полно.  
Конечно, наивно было полагать, что Тесла просто так возьмет и уйдет, даже тогда, когда ему не очень вежливо указали на дверь.  
Уилл барабанил пальцами по столешнице, наблюдая за приближением Теслы. И почти не дернулся, когда тот взял его за подбородок и чуть приподнял.  
— А знаешь ли ты, — он склонился к самому уху, едва касаясь губами, и по телу Уилла прошла легкая дрожь от этого нечестного приема, который всегда так действовал на него, и Тесла, засранец, прекрасно знал, какой эффект это производит, — что это действует и в обратную сторону? Такие люди с сердцами-алмазами так же становятся зависимыми…   
Уилл стиснул подлокотники кресла, когда Тесла выпустил когти — еще один нечестный прием, — и, совсем слегка касаясь кожи, провел одним из них по его подбородку.  
—… и служат верой и правдой, — продолжил он. — Но самое восхитительное то, что, как правило, они слишком горды, чтобы обращать свое внимание на обычных людей.  
— Ты фетишист хренов, — покачал головой Уилл. — Нужен персональный алмаз — иди и купи себе, сколько влезет. Что от меня тебе нужно?  
— Разве это не очевидно? — усмехнулся Тесла, проводя когтем по его губам.  
Уилл, тяжело вздохнув, поднялся и проследовал за Теслой до двери.  
— Удачной охоты за алмазами, псих, — сказал он, когда тот переступил порог его кабинета, резко захлопнул дверь и повернул ключ в замке.  
Вернулся к своему рабочему столу, достал из нижнего ящика плеер и надел наушники, чтобы не слышать, как Тесла недовольно зовет его и скребет когтями по двери. Конечно, ему ничего не стоило вынести к чертям дверь, но Уилл все-таки достаточно хорошо успел изучить Теслу и знал, что тот не пойдет на такие радикальные меры, когда «жертва» категорически против.


End file.
